Here with me
by RayeBear
Summary: A oneshot fic about Mirai and my OC Tinku. Tinku has left Trunks for over a year without a word. Mirai is still wondering why she left. He begins to battle with the ache in his heart and his mistake. The question that burdens him the most, will she come b


_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how I'm still here_

_I don't want to move a thing_

_It might change my memory_

It was a year and 5 months since Tinku had left without a goodbye or even any notice. The house felt like an empty castle with no subjects it in. It was all so sudden, all so unexpected of her. It was like an ocean with no life, no color, and no light illuminating its wondrous cerulean color. It wasn't like there was absolutely no life in the house, but it was just them. Bulma, her husband, Vegeta and her two children, Trunks and Bura. Well three since it was Mirai Trunks that was living there as well. But there wasn't anything to brighten up their gloomed days. But this took the most effect on the one person who loved her more than any possible living being: Mirai Trunks.

'You can't be in this room all week. You have to come out sometime! How long are you going to act this way? You have to come back to reality that she's not coming back,' Bulma's voice echoed.

Ever since Tinku disappeared all so suddenly, Trunks had fallen into a world of depression. His world, his love, his happiness, his everything, vanished. She vanished as if she had never existed and was only in a dream that he had dreamt. Yet, he held on the fragment of hope that he held in his heart that she would come back. For a while, his life came to a screeching halt and everything stood still.

'She'll come back...I know she's coming back. She has to return to me.' Trunks mumbled in such a quiet whisper.

But no one heard his plea of a silent prayer. He sat at the edge of his balcony, with one leg over it, dangling in the air and the other close to his chest. Trunks overlooked the city that lay beneath him, as if he could crush it if he were to stand. It had been hours, and it was late into the night. The moon had slid out of the sky, lighting the heavens with its brilliant lighting of silver-white. The stars swallowed up spots and shone with magnificent light. It was like someone had painted a mural in the sky and left it for all to admire.

Trunks sat there until the city lights appeared below and a soft wind continuously rode along the direction Trunks was facing. In the unconscious of his mind, Trunks stood up on the edge of the balcony, spread his arms and waited for something to wrap him in return. All he received in turn was the empty feeling of the wind flickering his lavender hair.

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide_

Days past and the grief continued to burden Trunks's heart. It felt empty and cold. It was like a treasure chest with no treasure. He walked down the frosty streets of the downtown, blowing a small cloud of chilled air. His blue eyes, filled with the nothingness that he felt each passing day, were glued to the cement sidewalk. Trunks blended in the crowds on the busy streets, making sure no one spotted him.

He didn't dare look at the snow that slept in the places where they fell. The glances that he stole would only remind him of her, Tinku. The joy she felt when she scooped it in her hands and laughed as if she were still that child. The way her green eyes lit up like they were the Christmas lights themselves. Just the way she could've smiled at him that could've melted the ice that had settled in his heart.

He walked down, flowing with the crowds of people as if they were all a school of fish. Unknowingly, his eyes had glided straight without any action that he intended to make. But the sudden sight of something that he had longed to see made his head shoot up. His heart pounded as he ran through the crowd, following something that could've been what he was waiting for.

There it was, walking with the mass of people too. It never even noticed that it was being followed or the fact that it had risen dead hopes and beliefs. Trunks grew closer and closer until right when he reached his arm out to grasp it, it faded into the air. Just when all his hopes clung in the pit of the nervousness of his stomach, it evaporated. Just as easily as it came, all the aspirations that he had, died. In the one single moment, the one that could've changed him, it died and was never to be seen again. Subsequently, the feeling of being alone and purposelessness returned to him.

_I won't go, I won't sleep,   
I can't breathe, _

_Until you're resting here with me_

It was night again, it had returned unwelcome. He didn't want to have to sleep to an empty side with nothing put his arm around. Until she came back, he remained restless. Trunks couldn't settle in his bed without tossing and turning, making the night unbearable. He wouldn't sleep still, knowing in the depth of his mind that she wasn't there. What would happen when his nightmare came, creeping in his mind to haunt him? Who would be there to comfort him through the night and sooth him with the gentle embrace?

Simply remember her lying across from him, sharing the same bed, sharing the same dream with him. He could memorize the way she slept, every move she made in that bed. Some nights, he would awake in the dead of night, letting his eyes stare at her while she slept. And in the darkness that surrounded them, he could see her shine. The way she glowed, as if she were the only light in the room, it made him feel comfort.

He would touch her face, letting his fingers and her soft, unmarked, face meet. Now, so far from the past, he could barely remember the scent she bore. The sweet, beautiful scent that she wore right before she drifted to sleep. The way her raven hair spread over the pillow behind her, hiding the pure white color of it.

Remembering all the memories that surfaced into his mind, it all kept him up. Night after night he would dream of the past, the past he adored and never wanted to leave. The minute he opened the doors, he never wanted it to become shattered. To see her face smile, to hear the sweet laughter that echoed in his ears until it was trapped his head. But the minute his eyes slowly fluttered open, he would see the unoccupied space next to him which made his heart scream and cry out in agony.

_I won't leave, I can't hide, _

_And I cannot be, _

_Until you're resting here with me_

Morning arrived with the sunlight beaming through the balcony, trying to wake Trunks into joyous mood. Every morning it would try the same trick, but like a clever fox, Trunks wouldn't fall for it. It didn't matter how beautiful the world would be that day, nothing could make him hide the torment he'd been feeling for so long.

Day after day, afternoon after afternoon, evening after evening, and night after night, Trunks held the same expression. No one could cure him the disease of heartbreak he felt, no one but that one person. He didn't look for anything to make him happy; he didn't look for anything to return him to his former state.

It had been nearing two years now and Trunks made no recovery. Neither Bulma nor Bura could revive the Trunks that was trapped under the rubble of despair, anguish, sadness, anger, and the urge to love. Though they had tried various time before, it was always came to the unsuccessful result.

'Please Trunks, can't you bare a smile? Look at the beautiful day it is!' Bura urged him, pushing him to the life he was beginning to leave.

'Thank you Bura, but it won't work. If you have the energy to help others, help them. I, though I am grateful, can't smile. No, not yet. It hasn't passed me yet, the fact that she's gone.' He starred out into the open, watching the trees that sat on the sidewalk, proud and old, sway along with wind.

'What's come over you? You're like a love bird that's lost his mate! Wasting the years you have left in depression isn't the way you should spend them.'

'Yes, she left and yes, she left quietly and without a goodbye, but that doesn't mean it's your fault! Trunks wake up; I know you're still in there! I know that you still have happiness is in you, somewhere. Please, if not for our sake, for yours, open to us again. Don't shut us out anymore!' Bura pleaded, holding his face in her hands.

Her small, frail hands couldn't hold him though. Trunks grabbed her hands, as carefully and gently as he could, and escaped from her grasp. He closed his eyes in sorrow and shook his head.

'But Bura, it is my fault. Right when we were both about to meet each at the road, I screwed up. I broke her heart and so she left. She wouldn't speak with me, she wouldn't be near me, or even look at me as much as I wanted her too...I lost Tinku in my fight for life.' Trunks released his sisters' hands and turned his back.

_I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream   
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been_

As the days passed, and as the day fell into the night, Trunks began to regret so many things that he did. The way he ignored her silent call, her cries for him, her wanted to be loved by him. If he hadn't fallen into a relationship with Pan, if he hadn't kissed her, then maybe she would still be here. Maybe she would be with him right now, falling in love into the night's silence.

He would spend his days alone, not wanting to be with anyone. It wasn't like he never knew loneliness though. He grew up with it, befriended it, and became its companion. Even when he went out with a girl he found desirable, formed a relationship, it was always there. It was as if he was caught in its sticky web and he couldn't be freed. But suddenly things changed. He changed. His life changed.

The moment that he laid eyes on Tinku, his heart, his insecurities, they were all at ease. She calmed him and soothed him into peace. With her guidance, he was able to heal. To heal from the pain, the suffering, the sorrow that engulfed him. She let loose what he chained in the gravity of his soul. Future or not, all Trunks wished now that he some how, he could slip into the past. Maybe for just a moment, just to gaze at her face, to remember her crisp scent, to reminisce the periods of time they spent together. It didn't matter if he was from the future, it was already written, before and after, that they were together.

Tinku changed him. In return, he changed her too.

'_The desire to be with one being is inescapable. You can't hide from it, you can't slip past it. And if you could even try, you would regret it for the rest of your life for not trying to find that person_.'

Trunks sat on his balcony, as he was accustomed to. Night had fallen and he was awake. Trunks couldn't bear to sleep, now that he had nothing to caress in his arms. The sentence rang in his head. They were wise words. They were Tinku's words. And that's what made them all the more special, all the more beautiful, all the more wise and all the more perfect.

'If I could've had just once chance, just one, I would've changed everything single thing I did. I couldn't risk it, no not again. I wouldn't risk letting her slip through my fingers. Just to feel her sweet, innocent touch, to have her embrace me...that what I wish the most. And if there is nothing the world can do, then let me stay here until she returns to me.'

His words whispered, crawling towards the nightfall and never looking back. And if it was just by coincidence or perhaps by chance, a shoot star crossed the sky. It lit so brightly that you could see it from miles away. But it emitted a strange light, one he'd never see before. Before he could even approach the opportunity of chasing it, the light was omitted from the firmament. Just like before, Trunks' hopes died off again, as if they weren't even raised.

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

Tonight seemed longer than others, like time had stretch this particular night for some reason. To Trunks though, nothing ever made sense anymore, and if it did, well then that would be a lucky day. Tonight, everything would change. The world never spun without something changing in it. The hours went by slow and the minutes even slower. It was as if the entire world was slowing down, for just a moment, just for this occasion.

He couldn't hide from it; he couldn't leave it, not for tonight. He sat at the balcony, longer than he usually would've and dreamed. Dreamed of something more pleasant than what was before him, dreaming of something happy. And just when he closed his eyes, in the darkness of his mind, he saw them.

There they were, starring at him, Tinku's emerald stone colored eyes. Green sea color that had seen too many storms, too many ships, too many tears. But it was her eyes that surprised him; it was the way they were looking at him. Trunks could read them so well, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. The green eyes seduced him, trapped him in their stare. Suddenly, a face appeared and then an arm. The rest of the body was swallowed up in darkness, but the face and the arm was still present.

It seemed to him that the arm was reaching out to someone. Who was Tinku reaching out too? Before he could conclude an answer, blood had appeared over her arm and then the darkness had spit her body out. There she laid, dead on the cold, misshapen ground. There she was, in a bed of blood, without any signs of life.

The second Trunks saw this terrible, cruel sight, his blue eyes shot open.

'Tinku! Tinku! Where are you?' The first words spoken in the time he sat there for a while. For a few minutes, he sat in silence, recalling what was going on. He looked around but no one where there, just the ghost of the woman he loved.

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breath_

_Until you're resting here with me_

Then, from the heavens, the stars began to call out to him, 'I'm here, I'm here, I'm here' in a beckoning voice. With sadness in his eyes, he gazed up and couldn't believe at what he saw! Falling down from the sky, it was a falling star, it was his love. It was then that he realized too that it wasn't the stars calling out to him, it was her.

She had her arms open to him, to catch her from the falling sky. Her eyes were closed with tears flying away like feathers. Her hair waved and fluttered behind her, weaving the night together in its darkness. And just like that, she was falling into his heart again. She was falling into his soul, colliding with all the emotions he ever felt, understood and knew.

As if it were an instinct, he stood up on the edge of the balcony and held out his arms as far as he could, not caring that they were going numb. His eyes were lit with happiness, sadness, joy, and everything in between. The closer and closer she came, the more and more his heart pounded and the more his soul began to cry.

After what felt like an eternity had past, Trunks could see Tinku coming so close; he could've sworn he smelled her sweet breath. In a flash of an instant, Tinku slide her arms around Trunks's neck, making him quiver in enchantment. As soon as he was sure that it was her, a solid form, he wrapped his arm around her and swore he wouldn't let go ever again.

'I'm here Trunks, I came back to you,' she whispered into his ear. It made him shake with excitement. And as they collided with each other, some how, Trunks turned and he slipped. They both began to fall but this time it was such happiness, that they both seemed to glow like the first star in the night. They could've exploded with content, but instead they embraced each other as they fell towards the ground.

Falling from the highest room in the mansion was pretty high. But they didn't care; to them all they could see was each other. No words were spoken. Everything was said in that moment. The world was letting them, finally, come together, despite everything that blocked them from each other.

'You're real. You're not air, you're not a dream. You're real!' he held her as close as he could. He smelled the sweet essence of her hair, the smoothness of her skin. As if nothing of those two years had existed, Trunks smiled and finally opened eyes to see that they were getting close to the ground.

As the ground grew closer, Tinku didn't care. After what had happened, after the loss she felt, she didn't want to open her eyes. In the fear that this was one of her sweet dreams, she kept them shut, never wanting to open them ever again. Just being his is strong grasp, it made her relive the recollections of her past, their past.

Everything had stopped to a halt, nothing moved. Suddenly, Tinku felt that her hair had settled and that they weren't falling. They floated a few inches from the ground, with each other in their arms. It seemed like hours past, as the night fell into the dark hours of the night, and was cast away by the early hours of the morning, the two's heart pounded against each other, crying.

'You came...I thought I lost you,' He murmured but Tinku didn't hear it. She wasn't focusing on anything but the fact that she was back with him. That was all that mattered. He was all that mattered.

The soft light of moon, left them, letting the lovers become lovers again, renewing vows of what meant more to them than anything else in this world. They faded away into the early morning's dusts and fluttered away into the nothingness of morning.

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide,_

_I cannot be,_

_Until you're resting here with me..._


End file.
